Send The Pain Below
by MusicLover011
Summary: There is a new student at the school. Tina Cohen-Chang wants to help the new girl adjust to her new life. But as she continues to get to know her, will she learn of her painful past? Or be pushed away like everyone else? and What will happen with Mike?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm not sure if this is against the rules or not. See, I've been working on another Glee story, and I'm shipping Tina with a character I created. But I'm not sure if I can do this or not. Is there a rule about this or something? Someone please mail me about it, please? Also, I'm just going to post a little bit of it, and if I can't continue the story, I reckon I'll just delete. Let me know please!**_

"Alright guys! It's time once again to convince people to join Glee club. Any ideas on what we should perform?" Mr. Shuester asks the Glee club while heading towards the whiteboard.

"Oops, I Did It again." Brittany blurts out. "I certainly wouldn't mind it..." Santana muttered and threw a sideways glance at Brittany real quick.

"Smack That." Puck inserts with a snicker.

"More Lady Gaga? Ooh, maybe even some Barbra Streisand?" Rachel perks up at her own idea.

As everyone threw out ideas, Tina decided to suggest one for once. "What about RENT?" Tina says, starting out strong but then dieing out at the end of the sentence. But Kurt and Blaine heard her. "YES! We need to do that! Mr. Shue, Tina's got the perfect choice." Kurt says over everyone as they settle down to hear it. "What's that?" Mr. Shue asks as he crosses his arms. "I think we should do the song 'RENT' from the musical RENT." Tina says shyly and looks at Mike. Slowly, those who have seen the play start to agree. Those who haven't seen the play shrugged and agreed. "Well, if that's alright with everyone, then lets do it." Mr. Shue says with a smile as he writes it onto the whiteboard. "I hope this was a good idea." Tina thinks to herself as everyone starts talking about how they should perform the song.

_**Alright, I'm not introducing the character until I'm sure that I can even publish this. So if you want to read more, tell me if it's agaionst the rules or not to introduce a character into the story that isn't from the actual show. Let me know ASAP. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay. So I think it's not against the rules. I think. I guess we'll find out. I'm now going to introduce the new girl. I don't own anything, not even my life. Enjoy.**_

New school. New home. New Everything. Kristy's thoughts flooded her as she looked at McKinley High. "Just do what you always do... Keep to yourself." she thought to herself as she shifted her backpack on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and walked up the steps into the school. All around her, people were going places, having a purpose. And here she was, lost as hell. She scanned the area, trying to find a friendly face to ask directions from. As she looked, her eyes kept lingering back to a certain goth looking Asian. "Hmm... The goth look suits her well... What am I saying, stop staring and try to get directions from her like a normal human being." Kristy shakes her head and heads toward the girl. When she reached her, she had turned around to her locker, so she tapped her on the shoulder. She turns around, looking a little shocked, staring straight into Kristy's bright green eyes.

"Can I help you?" the Asian girl asked, finally looking away from her eyes. "Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me where the office is. If it's no bother to you." she said, now painfully aware of her southern accent. But the Asian girl just gave her a small smile and nodded. "Sure. I'll show you the way if you like." she says. "That'd be great, if it's no trouble to you." Kristy says and flashes her charming smile before she could stop herself. "It's no problem, I know how it is. By the way, I'm Tina, Tina Cohen-Chang." Tina says as she leads the way, weave through all of the other students. "I'm Kristy, Kristy McCarter." Kristy states, following her through the wave of students they just passed. "So, I'm assuming your new." Tina states matter-of-factly. "What gave me away?" Kristy answers back, chucking a little. "Well, for one thing, I would've noticed you by now. And that southern accent of yours." Tina says with a smile and looks over at Kristy.

Kristy looks away as she says, "Is it really that bad?". "No. I think it's different, in a good way." Tina says with a small, genuine smile as they reach the office. "Thanks. For everything." Kristy says as they come to a hault. "Your welcome. I know how it is to be at a new school. If you ever need anything else, just find me." Tina warmly says as she waves bye. Kristy waves back and smiles to herself. "I'm not getting my hopes up... But I would like to get to know her better." she thinks to herself as she enters the office. "Principal Figgins will see you now." the secretary says dully. She walks in and has to stifle her laughter. "Hard to imagine a guy like this is running a school." she thinks to herself, but manages to keep a straight face as she listens to the rules. "I trust there will be no trouble from you Miss McCarter." he says with what could be called his "stern" voice. "Of course sir." she answers and walks out. On her way out, she looks at the clock. "It's only 8:00... Please God, let this day end swiftly and at least somewhat peacefully..." Kristy thinks as she heads towards her first class.

_**Well, I hope that wasn't too much of a train wreck. Please review and tell me if I should continue. Also, should I put Faberry in this story?**_


End file.
